Anti-bloom triqlyceride compositions Blooming of chocolate or of compositions containing chocolate fats is a well-known problem. In our European patent applications 92201848.6; 92201849.4; 92200677.0 and 92201472.5 we have explained the problem of blooming of chocolate fats. As a solution for the above problem, we have presented in these applications the use of (H.sub.2 M+M.sub.2 H)-fats, H=saturated fatty acids C.sub.16 -C.sub.24 and M=saturated fatty acids C.sub.10 -C.sub.14, in chocolate compositions, either as (H.sub.2 M+M.sub.2 H)-fats per se, or as a mid fraction thereof, or combined with a soft fat high in (U.sub.2 S+U.sub.3)-fats (U=unsaturated fatty acids; C.sub.18 +; S=saturated fatty acids C.sub.16 +).